


Раз на раз

by Lios_Alfary



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NC-17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(они уже давно сошли с ума и свыклись с этим)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз на раз

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на D.Gray-kink на заявку: 1 - 29. Линк / Аллен. Быстрый секс на поле боя или в укрытии, под стоны умирающих и взрывы. Инстинктивное желание, едущая от крови крыша, попытка укрыться от стресса и найти немного тепла. После избегать смотреть друг на друга и умалчивать о произошедшем.
> 
> Текст только частично соответствует заявке, потому что автор увлёкся, пытаясь изогнуть ситуацию под канон (я всё ещё считаю исполнение альтернативным), но поле боя и съехавшая крыша - присутствуют.

(они уже давно сошли с ума и свыклись с этим)

Они спускаются вдоль расщелин, цепляясь руками за чахлый кустарник, ботинки скользят по пологому склону. В голове гулко стучит кровь, набатом отдается в ушах. Они давно сошли с ума и потому позволяют себе не думать и не бояться.   
Правда, что-то ещё бьется в груди. Возможно, чувство долга.

(да ну)

Возможно, безысходность. Они спускаются к подножью горы. У неё всё началось. У неё им предстоит всё закончить.

(опять. Линк ворочается. Ему душно и жарко, и мерзко на душе, а за стенами играет какая-то бравурная мелодия, а кто-то, перебивая её, заунывно поёт, а кто-то хохочет, как безумный)

Гора Страданий поднимается за их спинами двойным снежным безмолвием. Линк думает, как им повезло, что на этот раз Ковчег застрял не на самой вершине Арарата. Если бы они спускались с вершины, у них попросту не хватило бы терпения ждать, когда начнётся бой. Они поспешили бы, наверняка попали бы в расставленную ловушку.  
Хотя Нои всё равно атаковали бы первыми.

(когда становится совсем трудно, Линк обхватывает Аллена поперек грудины, утыкается носом в нежную кожу на затылке, там, у самой границы роста волос, и едва слышно зовёт по имени. Аллен откликается почти сразу, разворачивается, словно тоже давно не спит, обнимает всем телом)

Земля пузырится акумьими головами. Оскаленные рожи лезут, как грибы, пучат глаза, дебильно пялятся и хлопают веками без ресниц. Линк зажимает между пальцами сразу целый веер перьев и замирает, выжидая наиболее подходящий момент для атаки, но Аллен бежит вперёд, не дожидаясь его, и Линк, сцепив зубы, ненавидя подопечного

(любимого)

за безрассудность, бежит следом. Подошвы вязнут в образовавшихся грязевых воронках. Когда Линку кажется, что он сейчас провалится, он с размаху втыкает клинок в породу как альпеншток и удерживается на поверхности. Самое главное для него сейчас – не потерять Аллена из виду.

(Аллен закидывает ему руки на шею и прижимается всем телом, целует в губы. Линк отвечает, ласкает, отчаянно, жадно. Аллен улыбается сквозь поцелуй и едва слышно стонет, когда Линк пробегается пальцами по позвонкам)

Кто-то из экзорцистов орёт на другого матом, Линк механически кривится. Его уже давно не раздражает чужое несоответствие образу Божьего Слуги, но рефлексы зачем-то ещё остались. Рефлексы, которые не дают сутулить плечи, отводить взгляд, заставляют держать голову прямо и каждый раз вставать, преодолевая сопротивление усталых мышц, и бежать.  
Идти.  
Карабкаться.  
Ползти. 

(Аллен крутится, прогибается, гладит ладонями его спину, и мнет плечи, иногда слишком сильно впиваясь ногтями, и до сладкой боли прикусывает сосок.  
Они старательно отвлекают себя от наваждений и воспоминаний)

Линк проваливается в беспамятство на пару секунд. Приходит в себя, когда на лицо ему сыпется пыль. Он кашляет, переворачивается и старается отряхнуться. Сбрасывает с себя крошки чужой плоти, убитой ядом акума. Линк вскакивает и взглядом ищёт Аллена. Ему надо его видеть. Его нельзя упустить из виду.

(нельзя, невозможно отстраниться ни на мгновенье)

Но прямо перед ним вырастает тёмная фигура и улыбается так насмешливо-знакомо, что Линк орёт, не помня себя, и лупит перьями прямо по ней и отпрыгивает раньше, чем в него летит ответное крыло. А кто-то не успевает увернуться и истошно кричит, а потом захлёбывается криком, замолкает. Линк не понимает и не знает – кто. Он не хочет знать. Ему почти плевать, он видит только одного противника перед собой.  
Или трёх?  
Или пятерых?  
Кто-то опять кричит.

(Аллен целуется так, словно последний раз в жизни)

Под ногами хрустит песок и окаменевшие, рассыпающиеся лица. У него нет времени, чтоб воздавать мёртвым почести. У него совсем иная цель.

(кожа во впадинке под кадыком солоноватая от пота) 

Он всё-таки пробивается к нему. Ловит за плечи, когда он оступается и падает спиной назад, помогает устоять. Аллен поворачивает к нему лицо. Смотрит пронзительно.

(тянется за поддержкой, обхватывает ногами, подставляется сам)

– Вы же убьёте меня, если я стану им? Ты убьешь? – шевелит губами Аллен. Линк кивает.

(шепчёт в ухо какую-то бессмыслицу, они переплетают пальцы на члене Уокера и двигаются одновременно. Как единое целое. Как давние, хорошо изучившие друг друга любовники)

Линк готов пообещать ему сейчас всё, что угодно. И соврать готов. Это готовность к предательству ради призрачной победы.  
Она всегда с ними.   
Она не даёт забыть.

(Линк сжимает ладонь у него на бёдре, ритмично вжимается в него, Аллен подмахивает, Аллен едва удерживает в горле крик)

Когда всё заканчивается, резко, внезапно, 

(невыносимо-ожидаемо)

Линк приваливается спиной к валуну и сидит бесконечно долго,

(то ли вечность, то ли несколько секунд)

пока Аллен не подходит к нему и не протягивает руку. Он улыбается, по его щекам градом текут слёзы. Линку кажется, что у него серое лицо, а шрам почернел, но разобраться невозможно, потому что перед глазами пляшут разноцветные пятна.

(угасающие искры удовольствия)

Сосредоточиться слишком тяжело. Вместо груди – сплошной синяк, словно он бился ею о стёну, как птица о стекло.  
А всего-то пару раз проехался по камням.   
Пару – или немногим больше. На каждом вдохе у Линка болят лёгкие.

(их дыхание смешивается)

Линк встаёт, покачиваясь, стараясь не слишком опираться на такого же усталого, совершенно выдохшегося Аллена, и бредёт вперёд, вниз, спотыкаясь, почти ничего не видя. Он жив.

(Линк перекатывается на матрасе, размыкая, наконец, объятья. Аллен лежит рядом, закрыв глаза, а потом отворачивается, встаёт с кровати, подходит к окну и распахивает раму. В Венеции февраль, в комнату врывается сырой и холодный воздух, с отчетливым морским вкусом. Аллен подставляет ему лицо.  
Линк идет в ванную, плещет в глаза холодной водой и жадно пьёт прямо из-под крана)

Он падает навзничь, лицом в кровавую муть обмелевшей Араке. Он совсем не против захлёбнуться.  
Аллен всё равно вытаскивает его на берег.

(каждый раз. Опять и опять. Они выволакивают друг друга из затянувшегося последнего боя.  
Линк прижимается лбом к холодному кафелю плиток, Линк думает: «Нет. Всё закончилось. Мы победили». Он твердит это снова и снова и даже повторяет пару раз вслух, для верности.  
Аллен, перегнувшись через подоконник, высматривает акум в разнаряженной карнавальной толпе)


End file.
